The specific objectives of this contract are to establish the validity of current documentation observed early initial response to treatment of acute ischemic stroke with recombinant tissue plasminogen activator (rt- PA) and to establish time limits for delivering such treatment. The objectives will be accomplished by completing a Phase II-B randomized controlled clinical study of rt-PA for acute ischemic stroke.